


Sexy Earrings

by Mags3502



Series: Tumblr Stories [2]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Earrings, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mags3502/pseuds/Mags3502
Summary: Anti's new earrings just arrived and he's excited to show you. He gets even more excited about your reaction.





	Sexy Earrings

Anti burst through your front door with an enthusiastic smile. Your door hit the wall with a thud from the force and Anti slammed it back. The brown box in his hands seemed bland and unimportant but his attitude said otherwise.  
“Woah, what’s got you so excited?” You asked, giving him a small smile. It wasn’t often that you saw him this excited. Anti usually was bouncing of the walls but now he was so excited that he was calm. It was strange how he seemed to act the exact opposite of most people.  
“My new earrings are here!” Anti shook the box and it rattled. You snorted when you heard this, picturing Anti in big hoop earrings. You couldn’t seem to be able to imagine him in anything but feminine earrings. Anti, seeming to know what you were thinking, frowned. “You’ll see! There awesome!”  
“Then go try them on! Prove me wrong.” You said, turning your attention back to the television and losing all interest. Anti hustled into the bathroom and slammed the door.  
Anti tore the box open, leaving it in shreds on the floor. He lined up the many accessories before applying them to the places where they looked best. He walked out only moments later.  
“Tada!” Anti waved his hands and struck a pose. He frowned when you payed him no mind. It was best if you didn’t fuel his excitement. He could get a little out of hand when you did. “OI!” Anti turned your face to him and whined. “Look!”   
With a sigh, you looked to his ears and your jaw fell slack. Heat pooled in your lower stomach and a blush rose on your cheeks. You never knew he looked so sexy with those on!  
Small black gauges where in his lower holes, small enough to where they weren’t an obnoxious distraction, but big enough to attract some attention. Small studs and rings lined his ear up the side and stopped at the highest point.   
“Fuck.” You whispered. Anti was going to respond and rub it in your face that he had proved you wrong but your lips stopped his from moving. You could barely control yourself when he looked like this. Apparently you had a thing or guys with earrings.  
Anti smirked against your lips and kissed back, hard enough to bruise them. His hands went under your shirt while yours went to the back of his neck. You combed your fingers through his hair and tugged every now and then. Anti growled and bit your lower lip. You opened your mouth and you both began an intense make out session.  
Anti wrapped your legs around his waist and flipped your positions. Now he sat on the couch with you on his lap. His hands snaked up your back, leaving goosebumps behind them. It was a pleasant feeling, his hands running over your skin. Your flesh was soft under his hands.   
Anti was pleasantly surprised by the events that unfolded that night. It was the best night he’d had in a while and he was sure to make it happen again. Soon box after box came to your door, filled with new jewelry that Anti could use to make you squirm.

**Author's Note:**

> Please inform me of any grammatical or spelling errors. I will work to fix them soon. Thanks for reader an go check out my Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-magster.


End file.
